Tactical Nuke Silo
Soviet Union |baseunit = |role = Offensive superweapon |eliteability = |useguns = |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 1250 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Big Heavy Structure |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $5000 |time = 2:40 |produced = Soviet Construction Yard |req = * Palace * Battle Lab * Atomheart |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = * 10:00 * 15:00 (Infantry Only) |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = -400 |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Tactical Nuke |structure = Yes |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Uncapturable * Can be infiltrated to reset the superweapon's timer |margin = }} The Tactical Nuke Silo is the Soviets' superweapon capable of launching a tactical nuclear missile – basically a smaller version of the MIDAS – on their enemies. Description For a long time, resolutions and treaties were created to limit the deployment of nuclear weaponry. Sadly, these agreements were cast out by the Soviets when they attacked the United States. The Tactical Nuke Silo builds, arms, and launches nuclear missiles. Infamous for its sheer destructive capabilities, the nuclear missile is an imposing weapon used only in the most dire of situations. Tactical Nuke The Tactical Nuke is the small "sister" of the MIDAS that, once fully prepared, can be launched anywhere on the battlefield to wipe out all enemies of the Soviet Union, especially the filthy capitalists, the traitor's followers or the so-called remnants. While the MIDAS is a fusion nuclear weapon that sacrifices radioactive residue for increased explosive yield, the Tactical Nuke is a fission nuclear weapon which works in reverse; it is not as powerful as its bigger "brother" and leaves behind a field of strong radiation. Despite this, the Tactical Nuke is strong enough to reduce anything caught in its blast zone into ashes and the lingering radiation will slowly, but surely, take care of any unlikely survivors. Overview Appearances The Tactical Nuke Silo is the most common superweapon in the war, appearing in many missions where the Soviets are involved. * The Tactical Nuke Silo is first useable by the player in Death From Above. Once the player's AI ally constructs the Nuke Silo, the whole base will be handed to the player's control. It cannot be rebuilt if destroyed. * In Zero Signal, the enemy Soviet forces start with a Tactical Nuke Silo with an increased cooldown of 35 minutes. Its destruction is one of the objectives of the mission. * In Sunlight, on Mental difficulty, the enemy Soviets will eventually build a Tactical Nuke. It will always target the topmost Gladius ABM unit, which will fall in a single strike without Force Shield. * The Tactical Nuke Silo becomes first buildable in Dragonstorm, once the Pacific Front base is revealed. If the player decides to build one, the enemy general Xiu Rong Wu will respond in kind by building a nuke himself in the Pacific Front base. * In Exist to Exit, while the Tactical Nuke Silo itself is disabled for construction, the player can use the Tactical Nuke once after Morales is evacuated. It is also unbuildable in Juggernaut and Power Hunger. * In Paranoia, Tanya and Norio are tasked with destroying Yuri's Psychic Amplifier and two nukes in the area. Both nukes must be destroyed within 30 seconds of each other and before the Amplifier is destroyed, or else a nuke will launch and the mission ends in a failure. * In Thread of Dread, Yunru's base has no less than four Tactical Nuke Silos surrounded by Windbelts. They don't become active until a few minutes into the mission and three of them are powered by the Windbelts. Once active, they'll prefer to hit the two Epsilon bases over the player's until the Epsilon bases are destroyed. * In Obsidian Sands (except on Easy difficulty), a nuke will be deployed by Scorpion Cell when Rashidi says that he gathered enough troops and weapons to prevent the Proselyte from getting to the palace. On Normal, the countdown is 25 minutes long, while in Mental, this is reduced to 20 minutes. * In Kill the Messenger, the Tactical Nuke Silo will become buildable only after the enemy Epsilon establishes a Psychic Dominator. Since this Psychic Dominator is not built on Easy difficulty, the Nuke Silo is also unavailable. * In Earthrise, building a Tactical Nuke Silo will cause the enemy to build a Psychic Dominator in the area near two Rocket Launchpads in response. * In Unthinkable, while there are no Tactical Nuke Silos on the map, the player can gain access to a single-use Tactical Nuke by using a Driller to transport an Engineer to repair a bunch of cannonballs hidden on a cliff in the top left corner of the map. Gallery TacticalNukeReady.png|Tactical Nuke Silo with its missile armed TacticalKaboom.png|A Tactical Nuke's detonation See also * Weather Control Device * Psychic Dominator * Tempest Architect Category:Structures Category:Superweapons Category:Soviet Union